I Love Him
by arel drew
Summary: Another Lily and James story with some twists along the way. No slash. Bad Summary. Please read and review.
1. Hogwart Letters

Chapter One

Hogwarts Letters

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters except the ones we made up. The ones you recognize all belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling

A/N: This story is written by two people. One does Lily's POV another does James's POV and is basically a beta reader

A/N 2: This is our first story so please don't be mad at us if we take a while to update or things don't always make sense. Just tell us in a review and we'll try to fix it. Thanks

* * *

(the scene changes) 

"Words"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Lily Evans was a regular 11 year old kid, except that she is a witch, but she doesn't know it yet 

"Good morning, how are you today mom?"

"Good, there is a letter on the table for you in the dinning room." Mom told me.

"I've been accepted to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

(Sorry but my beta just asked how do they know that it is not a fake. They just do.)

"What! That's great honey!" My mom excitedly said.

"I'm supposed to reply by owl by the 31 of July and a man named Hagrid will show me how to get my supplies tomorrow." I said.

"Okay, dear do you need any money for your school supplies?"

"Um I'm not sure let's ask Hagrid tomorrow." I replied.

I wrote three drafts before I figured out the correct response:

Dear Professor McGonagall,

I will gladly be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Sincerely,

Lily Evans

* * *

Meanwhile James Potter is at Potter Manor wondering what to do. 

'I am soooo bored.' I thought 'Should I go outside and practice Quidditch or should I beg my mom to let me go to Diagon Alley.'

Right then Misty, one of our house-elves, popped in. She is my personal house-elf. We have a lot of house-elves. Most people with as prestigious of a name as Potter do.

There is only one family with a bigger fortune than the Potters and that is the Malfoys. Malfoys have always been known for being dark wizards and the Potters have always been known as light wizards.There are of course a few that stray to the other side but they generally stay to their sides.Another family with a large fortune would be the Blacks, also known for dark wizards.

There is going to be a Black in my year at Hogwarts, Serious or something like that. The Malfoys only have one son; he is around two years older than me. Enough talk of dark wizards and back to the present.

"Your Hogwarts letter has just arrived Master James." Misty said in her squeaky voice.

"Finally!" I yelled and ran down the stairs into the kitchen sliding on the tiles on the way, purposely of course, and ran forward grabbed the letter my mom was holding out to me. I read it quickly already knowing what it said.

"Can I go to Dragon Alley now mom?"I asked.

"Not now we are to be going when your dad comes back from work. Right now how about sending your reply with your owl, Seeker."

"Okay, I'll be right back" I said and ran back into my room. I grabbed a quill, dipped it in the ink, and wrote:

(translated so you can read it)

Dear Professor McGonagall,

As you probably already know I'll be on the Hogwarts Express on September 1st with everyone else.

James Potter

* * *

That is the end of chapter one hope you liked it. 

Read and Review please.

P.S. The James POV person doesn't like the 'translated so you can read' it part.


	2. Hogwarts Express and Sorting

Chapter Three

Hogwarts Express and Sorting

Disclaimer: We own nothing you recognize

* * *

Lily Evans woke up at 7'clock on September 1st.

"Mom! Dad! It's September 1st! I have to get to King's Cross in London." I yelled getting out of bed.

"Yes Dear, hurry up, get showered and dressed and then we'll take you." Mom answered.

So Lily showered and got dressed and then they headed to King's Cross where they tried to find Platform 9 3/4.

"It says Platform nine and three-quarters, Mom. I don't see a Platform 9 ¾ only Platform 9 and 10."I said.

"Are you sure?" my mom asked.

"Yes Mom."

"Excuse me are you looking for Platform 9 ¾?" said a girl around my age. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was thin, had dimples, and a few freckles. She said, "I'm Lynnea Walterz, it's my first time at Hogwarts too."

"I'm Lily Evans. Do you know how to get onto Platform 9 ¾?" I asked.

"Yeah, you just walk with your stuff into the barrier between 9 and 10." Lynnea said.

They did just as she said and had an uneventful ride to Hogwarts and they both got sorted into Gryffindor.The other girls sorted into Gryffindor were Ariel Nickerson, Amy Beuford, Keely Wishaca, and Cindy Last.

* * *

James woke up to his sister yelling,"James time to get up! You go to Hogwarts today!"

That defiantly woke me up.'Especially since she just yelled into my ear! 'I thought.

"Did you have to yell in my ear? Why didn';t mom send up Misty?" I asked.

"Mommy said I could. She also said that Misty is packing your things and I could wake you up just as well as her." Caraline said proudly.

"Well, tell mom I'll be in the dinning room in ten minutes. I said.

After he took a shower and changed into normal muggle clothing he went down their huge marble staircase through the entryway through the parlor into the dinning room.

We had a quick breakfast and headed to the limo out in the front.

The limo was magically driven.You just said where you wanted to go and it took you there. There was an illusion to make it look like there was a person driving it when really no one was.

He arrived there with ten minutes until the train left and they hurried to get to the platform. We got there in four minutes and I said good-bye to my mom and Cara.

Unfortunately Dad was called in night before to settle a dispute in between the Malfoys and the Weasleys. Apparently they started fighting in Flourish and Blotts. He got into the middle of their crossfire and was hit with a particularly nasty burning hex. So he was still at St. Mungos recovering.

On the train he sat with the Prewitt brothers. Fabian was twelve and Gideon was thirteen they had an older sister, Molly who was fifteen and was probably with her boyfriend Arthur Weasley. The Prewitts and the Potters aren't really close but they are good friends.

A boy from my year joined us right before the train left. He had sandy blond hair, amber eyes and there were a few scars across his face. He introduced himself as Remus Lupin. He said he was a half-blood. His mother a pureblood and his father a muggle.

At the sorting I was put into Gryffindor, as expected, and so was Remus.

The most surprising thing of the day was when Sirius Black was sorted into GRYFFINDOR. A Black not in Slytherin and in Gryffindor was unheard of.

During the feast I talked to him and he seemed to think he wasn't going to be in Slytherin before and had expected to be in Gryffindor It was weird I was definitely going to write Dad about it. The guys who were sorted into Gryffindor were me, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

End of chapter three.

A/N: Sorry about there being no Sorting Song, but we aren't good at rhyming.

Please R&R!


	3. Diagon Alley

Chapter Two

Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: We only own the plot.

* * *

I was outside flying on my broom when my little sister, Caraline came running outside. Cara is only six years old. 

"Daddy's home! Daddy's home!" she yelled excitedly.

I quickly flew down and went into the living room. My father is an Auror at the Ministry of Magic and I plan on being one too when I graduate from Hogwarts, but that's a while from now.

"Are you ready to get your wand James?" Dad asked.

"I can't wait! Can we go now?" I said just as my mom came in.

"Yes, yes now your father is going to floo first then James, Cara, and I'll be last." Mom said she grabbed the floo powder and handed it to dad. He went then I grabbed some floo powder got into the fireplace and shouted, "Diagon Alley."

I landed and tripped, but luckily my dad caught me before I landed face-first on the floor. My sister came right after I moved out of the way with my mom right behind her.

After a trip to Gringotts, we went to Ollivanders. He kind of creeps me out. I mean, I'm just sitting there waiting and out of nowhere he says, "Good evening Mr. Potter I was wondering when I'd be seeing you." We all jumped except my dad, but that is probably from being an Auror and I bet he heard him coming.

Well, my wand is apparently good for Transfiguration. It makes sense, because the first time I did accidental magic turned the family dog into a parrot. It was really funny.

I was around three and Sir Nicolas Godric Maxwell II, our dog, (Nick for short) comes up and chases my Snitch toy around. I was on the new practice broom my dad gave me for my birthday. It only hovered above the ground at four feet. I thought that Nick was trying to fly and catch it so I said something like,"Silly doggy, dogs can't fly. Birdies can fly but not doggies."Then he suddenly changed into a parrot. It took dad a while to get him to fly down from the tree he flew into, but he got him down and changed him back.

After Ollivanders we spilt up. My mom and I went to Madam Malian's Robes for All Occasions, and my dad and Cara went to Flourish and Blotts to get my books and everything else I needed.

When I went into Madam Malkin's they told me to go stand on one of the stools while they measured me. I had done this tons of times before to get normal robes so I just stood there and waited for them to finish.

When they finished and I stepped down from the stool mom bought the robes and waited for dad and Cara and then we went home.

* * *

Lily Evans woke up at 10:00 a.m. the next morning to a man's booming voice asking where Miss Lily Evans was. 

"I'm upstairs" I yelled down.

'Well please hurry" he boomed back

"Let me take a shower and I'll be right down." I yelled back. '˜That man must be Hagrid, Hope he isn't a professor.'

Later after Lily went to Diagon Ally she wrote about it in her diary.

Dear Diary,

WOW! This day was really cool. First I meet Hagrid the grounds keeper of Hogwarts. Mom gave me some money and Hagrid and I went to the Leaky Cauldron in London. Muggles can't see it. Muggles are what magical people call non-magical people. It was so much fun. We went to Gringotts and transferred my mom's muggle money into gallons, sickles, and knuts. Hagrid had to throw up after the fast ride. We got all my school supplies. I wanted a broom but first years are not allowed to have one and I even got an owl. I'm going to name her Keeper, after Hagrid, because he is the keeper of the Hogwarts Grounds.

Lily Evans

* * *

End of chapter two. Hope it was enjoyable. 

R&R please.


	4. Fifth Year

Chapter 4

Fifth Year

Disclaimer: We are just 8th graders going into 9th grade we don't own the HP characters.

A/N: We decided to skip to fifth year. We couldn't think of much to write in between first and fifth year

A/N: This story is now being written by three people. One does Lily's POV another does James POV and the other edits and is basically a beta reader. The person who did James POV decided to just be a beta instead. So if James part sounds different that's why.

A/N: Since we are getting more reads. When we get ten reviews we will update.

* * *

Today I woke up and decided I would do it. Today I'm going ask Lily Evans to be girlfriend. So between my second and third classes (DADA and Transfiguration) I called out her name. She turned around and saw me and smiled. That smile enchanted me more than any charm or spell ever could. All of a sudden my hands got sweaty and I couldn't talk.

"What?" she answered.

"I...w-w-was wondering...if we could...uh...do something to-together, sometime?" I asked. I knew I sounded like a total loser.

"No thank you."

"Oh, well see you around." I said trying to hide the devastation in my voice. "Bye then."

I was crushed. I didn't think I could ever talk to another girl, let alone, Lily again. But I had to see her, she was my divination partner.

"Come on James. You'll get over it." said Remus.

"Why don't you ask that Ravenclaw girl?" asked Sirius

"Amy Beuford?" queried Peter.

"No, I don't want to ask her." I answered.

"Good," said Sirius, "because I'm asking her."

"You'l find someone, James." Remus said comfortingly.

* * *

They were right. I found someone else, and she was a goddess, the second prettiest at Hogwarts. She was second only to Keely Wishaca, who everyone knew was going to marry Frank Longbottom. The girl I was going to ask was Lynnea Walterz.

The next day in the Grand Hall I made sure I was sitting close to Lynnea. I knew that she would be sitting by herself after Keely left. Near the end of diner I slid down till I faced her. When she looked up from her book I realized she had beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes?" she said as she pushed her blonde curls away from her face.

"Uh..Hi..I...was wondering if you would go out with me?"

"Does Remus know you're asking me this?" she asked.

"No." I said curiously.

"Oh I was sure he would have told you."

"No, what is it?"

"Well, Remus and I are going steady, so I can't go out with you."

"Oh."

"I have to leave...now." Then she ran off. I was felling pretty down then Ariel Nickerson came along, just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse.

She looked at me and scowled, "No I will not go out with you, so don't even try." Then she marched off after Lynnea.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me she was your girlfriend?" I screamed as I slammed Remus into the wall. Remus having super human strength since he was a werewolf could have easily pulled away but decided against it, for the time being anyway.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd be brave enough to ask right after Lily rejected you. It was supposed to be a secret."

"Ahh, I can't believe you." Then I made a mistake and I let him go. Remus deciding now would be a good time to use his werewolf strength. He took the opportunity to flip around and pin me against the ground.

"What were you doing asking me girlfriend out?" he yelled.

* * *

To Be Continued

Hope the change in writers didn't make too much of a difference.

R&R


	5. Mightnight Adventures

Chapter 5

Midnight Adventures

Disclaimer: We only own the characters you don't recognize. Oh, and the plot too.

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews

* * *

I woke up the next morning not believing that His Royal Big Headness, James Harold Potter asked her out yet again.

"Phoenix, you awake?" I heard Ariel say.

"Yeah, just wait a sec Mare." I said.

I threw my covers off and grasped for my robe, but it wasn't there. Instead there was a white lily and a note that said:

Dearest Lily Flower,

You light up my world. If it weren't for you I shan't have the will to live and I'd cut my throat with a knife.

Please be mine,

James H. Potter XOX

"Uh, he follows me everywhere I go!" I yelled

"Lils cool it." Ariel told me. "He likes you so he sends you notes and has a pet name for you. It isn't the end of the world."

"Whatever." I said back.

* * *

Later that evening

"Why are the Marauders sneaking out?" I said.

"Same reason you, Keely, Lynnea, and me are sneaking out." Ariel said.

"But none of the Marauders are elementals." I countered back.

"No duh, Lils." Ariel said.

* * *

Severus Snape's POV

"Why are we going out after hours Severus?" asked Lucius.

"Black dropped a note in the library to Pettigrew saying to meet them in the passage of the Whomping Willow. All we have to do is press the knot at the base of the tree and we're there." I said.

"I don't think that's a very good idea Sev. We might get caught or it could easily be a trap. I'm going back to the Common Room." Lucius said heading towards the castle, "Anyway now that Lynnea is my girlfriend I want to impress her, maybe I could even get her to shag with me."

"Don't call me Sev!" I yelled, "Good luck with Lynnea. I really don't think it's going to happen, but you can try."

'Oh well' I thought, 'Hey that's them!' I followed them into the passage keeping a pretty good distance in between us. Then I saw Lupin changing into something. That's when I remembered that it was a full moon tonight. 'Oh sweet Merlin. Lupin's a werewolf.'

"Ahhhhhhhhh" I screamed when it looked straight at me and started charging, then my world went black.

* * *

James POV

(A/N: Okay I know I'm not supposed to do James not it is so hard not to.)

I threw a glare at Padfoot. I knew it was his fault Snivellus was here. He told me his plan to get him to come when Remus was transforming. I told him not to, but apparently he didn't listen.

I started galloping to stop Moony from biting Snape. A werewolf can run a lot faster than a stag, especially when they can smell a human is around.

'Oh crap Snivelly fainted! He could have ran instead of yelling his head off!' I thought franticly.

I reached Moony before he got to Snape and did the only thing I could think of at the time, I bit him. He turned around and started to fight with me. Luckily Padfoot came and started to fight with Moony and I pulled Snape outside and to the front doors of the castle. Wormtail was hiding in a corner of the shack during all of this.

* * *

Lily's POV

I was flying around Hogwarts in my phoenix form when I saw something, so I went to get a closer look.

You're probably thinking, did I just read that correctly. Yes, I am a phoenix. Now for a little history on elementals. There are two types of elementals, war and healing. Ariel is a war elemental. That means when there is a war she is either on the good side or the bad, no in between. I'm a healing elemental; I heal people no matter if they are on the good or the bad side. We turn into an animal every full moon and half moon. Okay back to the present.

I got closer and I saw it was a stag dragging Severus to the castle. So I dove down to Lynnea and pecked her on the head. She looked up at me. I jerked my head toward Snape was. She looked and saw ….

* * *

A/N: I love cliffies

A/N 2: Next chapter we're skipping to Seventh Year after we finish what happens after the cliffie.

Please R&R


	6. A Change of Heart

**Chapter 6**

**A Change of Heart**

Disclaimer-blah, blah, blah we don't own anything except our plot.

Author's Note- Hello I'm the co-writer, I write James' Point of view now. The first part is written by Ariel until seventh year, I wrote that.

* * *

Lynnea's POV

I looked up and saw a beautiful stag dragging Snivellus, I mean Snape, over to the castle doors. Phoenix, Mare, and K were already heading toward the castle after them so I ran to catch up to them in my lioness form.

Okay a little history, in our first year Keely and I found out about Ariel and Lily being Elementals. After we told them Ariel asked if we would like to be Animagi and we said sure. Ariel took us to this old room just outside the common room behind a brick in the fire place. She asked us what animals we would like to be, and I of course said lioness and Keely said monkey. Ariel did something then said a spell and we became Animagi. I always thought it was harder to become one, but I guess there are different ways or something. So now Keely and I can change into our animal forms whenever we want.

It took me a few minutes to get to the castle because there was a werewolf and a grim fighting and it looked like the werewolf was winning so I didn't want to get in the way. When I got to the castle doors I changed back into my human form and closed the doors as fast as I could. I turned around and I saw James standing where the stag was a second ago.

"You're an Animagus?" I asked.

"Yes, why are you and Keely Animagi? And why aren't the horse and phoenix changing?" asked James.

"They can't until sunrise." Keely put in.

Just then the moon dipped low and the sun started peaking around the horizon. I closed my eyes because I couldn't bear to watch what was going to happen next. A few seconds later I heard the screams of Lily and Ariel as they turned into humans again. I opened my eyes and saw that Snape was awake again and didn't look too good. Then Sirius, Peter, and Remus came in the castle right when Dumbledore came up to us.

"Mr. Lupin, Mr. Snape, Ms. Evan, and Ms. Drew go to the hospital wing. The rest of you go to the common room, and Mr. Black a month worth of detention with Filch." That was all he said before he left.

* * *

**Summer before Sixth Year Lynnea dumps Lucius**

Lucius POV

I paced nervously in the parlor waiting for Lynnea to arrive. I was going to dump her. I knew this was going to be hard because she was really good looking and she probably wasn't going to like being dumped.

Just then one of our house-elves Dabby or something appeared.

"Miss Lynnea Walterz is here Master Lucius." He said.

"Bring her in." I said

"Yes, master." He said before leaving to get her. As soon as she walked in she started talking.

"Hello Lucius, we need to talk." She explained before I could even open my mouth and continued, "I think we should see other people."

I was dumbstruck. I mean who would ever dump me, Lucius Malfoy! No one dumps a Malfoy! So I had to make her think it was my idea in the first place. How was I going to do that?

"Well, that that's why I invited you over. I'm glad you agree with me."

"Whatever, I only agreed to date you because I thought you might act differently when you aren't pressured to act like the stuck-up pureblood you are and I liked your hair." Lynnea said and left.

* * *

**Sirius Potter**

Sirius POV

"Mum, how many times do I have to tell you? I am not going to marry someone I don't love!" I yelled back at her. "I'm leaving." I said and ran upstairs to my room and packed up my stuff. I met my brother Regulus on my way to front door.

"So mum is finally getting rid of you?" he said. "It took her long enough. I knew she would eventually."

"She didn't disown me. I've had enough of her trying to make me do what she wants." I said

"It's for your own good Siri, Voldemort will defeat the light and you'll be killed along with all of those Mudbloods and Muggle lovers. Good-bye Sirius. When we meet again I hope it's on the battlefield so I can kill you and show everyone how weak you really are."

"You couldn't kill me if your life depended on it." I said "The light side will win Reg, you'll see."

Then I walked to the road and flagged down the Knight Bus. "Potter Manor." I said and gave him eight sickles before the guy said anything. The whole ride I stared moodily out the window. When we got there I grabbed my trunk and got out before the guy could help me, walked right up to the door and rang the doorbell. I knew they wouldn't care that it was around midnight; I mean the lights were still on.

Mrs. Potter opened the door and said, "Sirius what are you doing here at…" she looked at her watch, "11:47 at night?"

"Mrs. Potter, its okay if I stay with you, right? I've had enough of my parents."

"Of course Sirius, why wouldn't we let you, you're already like a second son to us." She said kindly.

* * *

**Seventh Year**

(A/N: We are skipping to 7th year because we were bored, but this year will be a lot longer.)

James POV

Wow I couldn't believe it was already my last year at Hogwarts, it seemed like it was only last week that I had gotten my acceptance letter.

Over the six years Lily had grown more and more beautiful, when I saw her my heart dropped down to my stomach. There she was her red hair long and wavy against her silky skin. How I wanted to run to her arms, but I knew that she loathed me. I had been crazy in the past, sending her stupid love letters and talking to her like I was some sort of pervert.

But not this year, this year would be different. I'd get her, not acting like a three year old, but like a gentleman. When our eyes met all I did was smile and she seemed very surprised to not get a wink or a smirk, but like I said, I had changed.

* * *

Lily's POV

(Getting back at you Ariel)

I knew our 7th and final year at Hogwarts would be fabulous, hanging with Ariel, Keely, and Lynnea. On the train I met up with my dear friends and claimed our seats, we filled each other in on our summers and it was like we had never parted.

Hogwarts hadn't changed one bit except one thing. James Potter. I saw him and I realized how handsome he was and for the first time he acted like a human being. When my eyes met his all he did was smile, no crazy faces or anything, it was a real genuine smile. And for a reason unknown I felt like I couldn't breathe and I smiled back.

* * *

James POV

I was so happy that Remus and Lynnea had gotten back together over the summer, because it meant if we were going to sit by Remus we had to sit by the girls which meant sitting by Lily. Somehow we ended up next to each other and across from Remus and Lynnea.

Lily filled me in why Lynnea dumped Malfoy. Apparently Malfoy had gotten too annoying because he was always pressuring her to shag with him. They were also pretty sure that since he hadn't been getting any action with Lynnea, he had been going else where. It wasn't very hard to dump him as she had real only liked his hair.

Now it seemed like Remus and Lynnea were making up for lost time until headmaster Dumbledore stood to welcome us.

* * *

A/N We're sorry that we skipped so much and that we took so long to update

Please, Please Review!

Thanks


	7. Head Boy

Chapter Seven

Head Boy

Disclaimer: We only own the soap opera plot the great JKR owns everything else, though we are a little bit upset at her at the moment.

* * *

Lily's POV

"Welcome back, everyone," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Let the sorting begin." Professor McGonagall came in with a group of frightened looking first years.

"I can't believe we were once that small" I whispered to Ariel.

"You still are small Lily." Ariel said back.

"I'm not that small! And Amy is only two inches taller than me." I shot at her.

"Lily I bet some of those first years are just as tall as you if not taller." She replied.

I frowned and looked up at the Sorting Hat wondering why it hadn't already started singing. Just then the hat opened its mouth and said, "I will not sort this year. In this last century alone I have said it once, twice, and I'll say it thrice that dividing the students is not the way. The house rivalry had gotten out of hand yet again. I do not find it prudent to make this divide bigger by forcing the students into a house so that their friends and enemies will have already been chosen for them based on their house alone."

"Mr. Hat, would you please reconsider." The Headmaster pleaded.

"No, I will not!" The Sorting Hat replied.

"Fine, then we will sort the way we did last time this happened." Said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall, just ask them what house they want to be in and why." The sorting took twice as long as normal that way. Some of the kids that were Muggleborn ended up choosing their house just because they like the colors.

When it was finally finished Dumbledore stood up again and addressed the students. "By now I'm sure your stomachs are aching but I have some announcements. First years and some of the older students should know that the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden." He said looking at most of the seventh year Gryffindors. "The Head Boy this year is James Potter." loud clapping interrupted him from the Gryffindors while James stood up and took a bow then stayed standing waiting to congratulate the Head Girl.

I knew I was the Head Girl and I knew Potter is just going to use that to his advantage somehow. "…and for the first time in over 50 years the Heads come from the same house. Lily Evans is your new Head Girl."

The whole Gryffindor table applauded loudly. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables clapped politely with a few clapping as loudly as the Gryffindors while it was mostly silent at the Slytherin table.

James offered his hand to me and I refused to take it. Standing up by myself I took a quick bow and sat back down. James sat down shortly after me.

"You know you could have taken my hand Lily. I wouldn't have done anything." James said.

"You could have told me you were Head Boy." I shot back.

"Well, you didn't tell me you were Head Girl, either. How was I supposed to know?" he replied.

"Now tuck in." Dumbledore said interrupting their conversation.

I shot James a death glare again and then stared to fill my plate. I looked at him again and told him, "We're supposed to go and see the Headmaster in his office after the feast."

"I know that Lily." He said calmly and started talking to Sirius and Amy.

Wait Amy's in Ravenclaw what's she doing over here? I looked over there again. Oh well Amy wasn't a person to break the rules unless it was very important so she must have gotten permission. If you're wondering why she'd even come over here it would be because Amy and Sirius had been dating for about a year now; probably the longest Sirius has ever been with one person.

I made a quick mental note to ask her why she was at the table. I didn't talk to her or Sirius for the rest of the meal. So I talked to Ariel, Keely, Lynnea, and Remus. Peter tried to butt in but I just ignored him because he was giving me the creeps.

When everyone was finished eating and Professor Dumbledore dismissed us James and I headed to the Headmaster's office.

"Password." The gargoyle said ominously.

"Gingersnap." I replied.

The gargoyle moved out of the way for us and we got on the moving staircase waiting silently for it to reach the office. Once it stopped we went in and waited for Professor Dumbledore to come into his office.

"Hey Fawkes." I said to his pet Phoenix and started petting him.

"I didn't know that you liked birds." James said.

"Well, there is a lot that you don't know a lot about me Mr. Potter." I shot back.

"Sorry." He said sarcastically.

"Good evening Mr. Potter, Miss Evans. Congratulations on making Head Boy and Girl." A voice said from behind us. We jumped a little and turned to see it was Professor Dumbledore. Fakes took off from his perch and landed on Dumbledore's shoulder.

"Good evening Headmaster." We said at the exact same time.

He smiled and continued, "Now that you both are heads you will not be sleeping in the Gryffindor tower anymore."

"Then where will we be sleeping Professor?" interrupted James.

"You will be sleeping near the kitchens, and no sneaking out to get food Mr. Potter."

"Dang."

"You will share a common room with separate bedrooms with a bathroom that will connect the two rooms together. Also just like in the tower James can not go into Lily's room, but Lily may go into James'."

"Like that will ever happen." James said quietly.

"You will also have your own house elf to get you food and to pick up after you, but I specifically told him to not help you pull pranks."

"Double dang."

"Potter, please stop interrupting the Headmaster." I said losing my cool.

"My name is James."

"I will call you that when you start acting your age."

"You will have to decide when Hogsmeade visits are and when dances take place. Please discuss this with each other and the prefects." Dumbledore said as if he wasn't being interrupted.

"Yes Professor we'll get right to it." I said.

"Good and Ariel is waiting for you by the gargoyles. She will show you the way to your new rooms. This meeting is now over. Good night."

"Good night Professor." We both said.

On the way back down James said out of the blue, "Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you. I just think your ego is way too big. That's all."

"Oh."

When we got to the bottom I almost screamed. There was Ariel lying on the ground unconscious. I looked at her necklace, "Oh my gosh." I whispered. Her diamond necklace that held the aurora flower seed was missing.

* * *

Amy's POV

But first what Amy looks like. She is five footsix and weighs 105 pounds. She has brown hair that goes down to her waist andbluish-green eyes.

"I know that Lily." James said calmly.

"James what's wrong?" Sirius asked

"What do you mean?"

"He means that you haven't been acting like yourself around Lily. You normally get into an argument over anything, but you just let it go this time."

"Amy, why are you sitting at the Gryffindor table?" Sirius said puzzled.

"I asked Flitwick if I could sit at a different table and he said I could. He's always had a soft spot for me"

"Do you think that you could just ask him if you could be in Gryffindor? Then you don't have to sit with all of those brainiacs."

"I like the other Ravenclaws and we aren't just a bunch of brainiacs. I have some very good friends in Ravenclaw. You guys really should meet them sometime. I mean I'm friends with a lot of Gryffindors you know: you two, Remus, and all of the seventh year girls." I said rambling a little.

Then I looked over at James who was staring sadly at Lily. "James what's wrong?"

"I was just wondering why Lily doesn't like me."

"Why don't you ask her then?" I asked.

"Why?" James and Sirius both said.

"Because you'll never really know unless you ask her."

Sirius smirked and said, "I knew there was a good reason I'm dating a Ravenclaw."

I hit him playfully on the arm and said, "And what is that reason?"

He smiled, "To help me make my friends happier by having a girlfriend who can give them logical advice." I smiled back at him.

"That's so sweet," James said "but I'm kind of feeling like a third wheel at the moment, you guys."

"I'm so sorry Jamsie. We didn't mean to ignore you. We love you too, group hug!" Sirius said and threw an arm around each of us hugging us tightly while all of us were laughing cheerfully.

* * *

_After the feast while James and Lily are in Dumbledore's office_

"Follow me Amy." Sirius said leading me the opposite way I was headed.

"Where are we going?" I asked curious.

"You'll see." I followed him quietly wondering what this was all about.

It was starting to get cold when I noticed where he was leading me and asked, "Sirius, why are you taking me up to the Astronomy Tower?" I said with my teeth chattering.

"To snog."

"Sirius, we could have done that somewhere where it's warmer."

"I know….but just come with me." He said sounding nervous. He opened the trap door and I gasped at what it looked like. The floor was scattered with white and light pink flower petals and the moon while not quite full was shining brightly above us. "Sirius how'd you get these up here while we were at the feast and why are they here?"

"I asked one of the house elves to do it as a favor and," Sirius took a deep breath before dropping down onto one knee, "Amy Suzanne Beuford, I know that we're kind of young and we've only been dating for a little over a year, but …" he continued taking out a small square box and showing me a diamond ring, "will you make me the happiest man alive by being my wife?"

I could hardly breathe and my heart was beating so hard I was sure Sirius could hear it. I took a breath and said, "I…"

* * *

Muhahahahaha! Two cliffies in one chapter. 

I am very sorry it took so long, but I have been very busy. I've had my brother's wedding, W.I.T., and then I lost the last three pages of this chapter. We will try to have an update on August 22nd, my birthday, and then it will probably take us a while because school starts on the 24th. Also check out my bio which now has the top 5 hottest guys in Harry Potter. We are still arguing about the top 5 ugliest guys. Please, please review. We can tell if you are reading thanks to the hits counter so just write a little comment and we will greatly appreciate you.

Criticism is fine, unintelligent grunts and misspelled insults are not. (A quote from FoundersChild1)

Also in order to get more people to review we are going to ask your opinion on a few questions.

What house do you want the person James dates while he's trying to get over Lily?

What chapter (9, 10, 11, or 12) do you want Ariel wake up?

Do you want Amy to say yes or tell Sirius that she wants to wait?

Thanks!

Arel Drew and her crew


	8. Maybes, Marriage, and Meetings

Chapter Eight

Maybes, Marriage, and Meetings

Disclaimer: We own nothing that you find in the Harry Potter books, everything unfamiliar is our.

Author's Note: Pay no attention to that crazy girl who writes the odd numbered chapters. SHE IS CRAZY! Ha ha, but I love her anyway. Hope you enjoy my chapter as much as I do! Please read and tell us what you think because that's the only way we'll know what to do.

* * *

Lily's POV

Up in my Head Girl room I couldn't stop thinking about James. I had been so quarrelsome tonight yelling at him for every little thing. And even though I had been a royal pain he hadn't seemed to care. When we'd found Ariel lying on the cold ground looking dead he knew exactly what to do.

That had been a blur, I had stayed with Ariel's body while James went right back up to Dumbledore. Somehow we all wound up in the hospital wing. Lynnea, Keely, Remus, Peter, James, and I all sat around Ariel's bed while Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall talked in hushed voices.

"Where's Sirius and Amy?" Keely asked.

Then I realized that they weren't there and we all agreed that none of us had seen them since the feast.

Madam Pomfrey came bustling over to us. "It's time for you all to leave…NOW!"

"Except Mr. Potter and Miss Evans, may I see you two right outside " cut in Dumbledore.

James and I went to the side with Dumbledore as every one else walked away.

"I need you two to tell me everything that happened concerning Ariel tonight." Said Dumbledore.

"She was at the feast…" that was all I could manage to say the tears stung as they filled my eyes I felt James' hand in mine but I couldn't find enough energy to pull away. James finished telling the story and we started walking away. James was still holding my hand….but I didn't mind.

* * *

James' POV

_I held her hand_

_I held her hand_

_I held her hand_

It kept pounding to the tempo of my heart.

_I held her hand_

_I held her hand_

What a wonderful back to school present; finding a girl laying unconscious at the bottom of a flight of stairs. Poor Lily, her best friend, that made me think. What if it had been Sirius?

Where was Sirius?

He and Amy hadn't been in the hospital wing.

_He and Amy…_

Oh course, he and Amy had probably gone off to snog. Thinking of Sirius and Amy made me think of Lily, and that's how I drifted off to sleep…._I held her hand_

* * *

Amy's POV

"Will you make me the happiest man alive by being my wife?"

I could hardly breathe and my heart was beating so hard I was sure Sirius could gear it. I took a breath and said, "I….WILL! YES! YES! Of course, I will!"

Sirius had stood now and I jumped into his arms, and kissed him deeply, and more flower petals started floating through the air.

When we finally parted I just stared into his midnight blue eyes as he ran his hands through my hair.

"Sirius what-"

"Don't speak. We'll make plans later."

And with that he pulled me over to a bench which seemed to have just appeared, and we were lost.

* * *

James POV

The next morning I awoke feeling the best I'd ever felt. I really didn't mind that we had to go to classes. But the happy mood didn't last that long, because when we went to breakfast down in the great hall we found out that there was a new Slytherin boy.

"He's related to Malfoy." Stated Remus.

"He'll be just like the rest of them." Answered Lynnea giving Remus a morning kiss.

"Well you can't know that for sure." Said Lily.

"What does it matter? He's so cute!" said Keely a little loudly so that people from the next table looked over.

Peter cut in, "Well, what's his name?"

"Dan Mark." Said a voice behind Keely. He was slightly taller that me and had straight black hair that came to his ears. His eyes were very dark, he looked mysterious. He looked over at Keely, "And you are?"

"Keely Mishaka _very_ pleased to meet you." She answered. Lily rolled her eyes. Keely put out her hand, Dan took it and kissed it lightly. (Sirius made a soft gagging noise.)

Dan then answered, "And it's wonderful to meet you. Now does anyone know where the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom is at? It's my fist class and I've no idea where I'm going."

"Oh, Oh, Oh! I can!" Keely cried as she struggled to get away from the table nearly falling in the process. "Come with me." She said linking her arm in his as they walked away.

"Can anyone show me to Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Sirius said mockingly, to which Lynnea retorted.

"Look who's talking, goodness you and Amy!"

"Yeah, but we're getting married." He said grinning.

"WHAT!"

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry that the chapter is so short. Updates will start to slow down because of school and extra-curricular actives. Please tell us what you think.

Review.


End file.
